


Rope Burn

by calamariqueen



Series: State of Mind [2]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Dialogue Light, Heavy Angst, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide Attempt, Trigger Warning - Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamariqueen/pseuds/calamariqueen
Summary: Gary attempts to break the cycle.





	Rope Burn

**_It felt slick in his hands_ ** .

 

The rope embraced him, calling out his name. The rope had been longing for him, waiting for him.

The rope in question was important to Gary. It was the deciding factor of everything that had come up until now. He’d thought about it for ages, his scars begging him for an answer.

 

**Begging him to give in** .

 

Cutting his arms did nothing his benefit. It did nothing but make his longing for the sweet embrace of death stronger, and more intense.

 

**That’s why the rope did all the talking** .

 

Gary was completely aware of the consequences, but he didn’t care.

He _ wanted  _ this. He’d been  _ waiting _ for this.

 

**And now was the moment he could take action** .

 

The rope slowly pricked against his fingertips as he began to tie the rope gently. The rope has asked to be handled with care, and Gary had gladly agreed to proceed with it’s wishes. It had been tightened to a frightening degree, and the warmth of Gary’s fingertips filled the rope with glee.

 

After a few minutes, the rope was tightened to a satisfying degree.

 

Gary stepped on the bed, and shivered.

He grabbed the rope by it’s loop, and caressed it with his thumbs.

 

**_He was going to do it_ ** .

 

He was finally going to do something for the greater good. He was going to save Quinn, he was going to save Avocato, he was going to save Mooncake, he was going to save everyone from despair.

 

**And so, he let go** .

 

The rope hugged him tight as his throat began to cry out in pain. He could feel the oxygen quickly departing his body, fleeing from the rope’s grasp.

 

The rope grabbed Gary throat violently, and Gary began to thrash around.

 

Gary tugged at the rope for it to stop choking him, but it only made it’s grasp tighter.

 

_ Gary wanted the pain to go away, Gary wanted everything to stop _ .

 

The tears wouldn’t stop flowing down his face at an endless amount, and he coughed violently as he gasped for air.

 

**The rope was a liar.**

 

**The rope said it wouldn’t hurt, but it did.**

 

It hurt to think about and he just screamed and shouted and cried out knowing that no one would help him because he was too helpless to even be worth the time of day-

 

- **and then the world became silenced in Gary’s eyes** .

 

-

 

The world Gary looked at was nothing.

He was choking, and where was he?

 

He couldn’t see, he couldn’t feel, he was clueless of what was happening.

 

Everything around him felt cold, wet.

 

_ Could he be in heaven?  _

 

_ Could he be in hell? _

 

He couldn’t tell, for he couldn’t see a thing.

 

He let out a scream, but nothing was audible. His hands moved to his throat as he coughed and breathed ragged breaths, but he felt something.

 

Along his neck, was a  _ scar _ .

 

It hurt to touch, and he could feel the rips upon its flesh. He noticed his arms, and the cuts he’d inflicted upon himself over the past few days bled out, the deepest cut in particular bubbling a bit.

 

It made him cringe, and his heart jumped to immaculate levels.

  
  


Suddenly, it seemed as if Gary was sinking-

 

- **and he was** .

 

It was as if he’d experienced this sensation before, but it was nothing but a mere thought.

 

He reached out, trying to grasp for something to hold him down.

 

And in the end, all he could feel was the cool feeling of a hand.

  
  


“ **GARY** !”

  
  


**It was the cool feeling of life itself.**

 

**_Gary Goodspeed had survived_ ** .

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
